The Transformation of a Lifetime
by Smiles37
Summary: Post HBP.It's the Trio’s last year of Hogwarts. Darkness seams to be overshadowing the light, will the dark side win or will an unexpected addition to the light side, romance and Animagus training turn the tables? Complete summery inside READ and REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is the first fanfic that I am attempting, so please be kind. And also, I am from the Untied States, New York to be exact, so any of you reading in England or anywhere else a few words might be different. Oh and please review good or bad, once you've read this. I'll write according to the reviews so if I don't get any reviews I won't continue to write. **

**Summery to Transformation of a Lifetime:**

**Post HBP. Dumbledore is gone and it's the Golden Trio's last year of Hogwarts. But what happens when one of them goes missing? Darkness seams to be overshaddowing the light, will the dark side win or will an unexpected addition to the light side turn the tables for the better? Story will include: Final battle, Search for Horcruxes, Animagus Training, an unexpected betrayal and lots of romance!**

**Possible couples: HP GW, DM HG, RW? … may change and do DM GW Either way there will be lots of drama and suspense **

**So, that's all for now folks.**

**Disclaimer: I'll only write this once; these characters and things don't belong to me but to J.K. Rowling.**

Ch 1

Draco Malfoy sat one of the many beds on the night bus with a small brown, leather, suitcase beside him and in his hand was a small worn piece of paper. The words were faded and the sides crumpled, he knew this letter like the back of his hand. He had read it over and over, memorizing each word, letter, each curl in the unique handwriting.

It was all he had left, his only comfort.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I know you will miss me dearly, but it had to be done. You should not have crossed your father, I suppose I shouldn't have either, but it is too late for that now. I have broken the curse your father placed you under, escape and live. He will probably be very… displeased with both of us. I won't see you again, so I wish you luck. I love you. Know that I don't regret this. _

_This suitcase is of coarse charmed so it is much larger on this inside. Inside you will find your cloths and essentials along with a Gringott's bank key. I have transferred a large portion of your money to this account. The account of coarse isn't registered under a name but by your wand so your father and others can't trace you. There is also small room for you in there. A small tear in the inside of the case acts similar to a port key to the room within the suitcase. There is a simple bed in there and a table but it is very small, not suitable for a young prince like yourself, but for emergencies it will do. I also put in some of my valuables including the tablecloth my cousin Bella gave to me. The one we had picnics on during your fathers leave. If you remember, is produces is own food, endlessly at the user's command. It might come in handy._

_Remember this Draco, I love you and will always be with you. Follow your heart, not your father's path. Your father is coming I must go. I suppose I will see you on the other side._

_With Love,_

_Your Mother_

The letter was stained with tears, both his own and his mother's. The memories of that night flooded back into his mind.

* * *

_"Crucio" he heard just as a severe pain enveloped his whole being. "You should have killed him son." Lucius sneered. "You are a disgrace to the Malfoy name. I should not have needed to put you under the imperius to get you to fulfill the Dark Lord's will._

_And what's worse is that you resisted when we had the old fool on his knees. It was lucky Severus was there." For the first time Lucius looked at him. In a deadly quite voice he spoke, "You have failed both the Dark Lord and me. It is up to him to deal with you now. As for your mother she is as good as dead. Never cross the Dark Lord. Her betrayal was unforgivable." He paused a look of disgust came over his face. "It was nice knowing you Draco."_

_The room began to fade a Draco lost consciousness. _

* * *

_A scream was heard throughout the Malfoy Manor. Draco woke with a start on the stone floor of his bedroom, his head aching. He sat up, expecting to fall again on the hard stone floor but his head fell on something soft. He moaned. He tried again to sit up, slower this time. As his brain began to function once again memories of what his father had said flooded back to him. _

_He rushed across the manor to his mother's room. Thoughts of all the terrible things that could have happened entered his mind. Draco only prayed that she was alright, or at least alive. As he stepped into the room a burnt smell reached his nose. His hope was crushed. He took a sharp breath as he saw his mother's mutilated body. Her hair was singed, her arms were red and bloody as though they had been whipped and her eyes vacant. _

_He bent down near her body and let his tears fall freely saying his final goodbye. How much time passed as Draco sat there he had no idea. As reality slowly came back to him he realized that this was no longer his home. He could not live in the same house as someone who murdered his own wife, or serve under someone who killed so ruthlessly. Not that he cared when they killed those filthy mudbloods, but killing purebloods, especially his mother was unforgivable. He was taught to get revenge and that is what he would do. What would hurt his father more than betraying him and embarrassing him, especially when the Dark Lord wasn't pleased with him to begin with. Draco no longer had anything to live for, except revenge of coarse, so he might as well spite the Dark Lord as well. _

_Draco gazed once more at his mother and then made his way back to his room to pack his things, he had time, his father was with the Dark Lord. When he got to his room he went to his wardrobe and found it was empty. He turned and saw a small leather suitcase on the floor. Beside it was a piece of paper. The letter. _

_Ok clothes, essentials and money, he thought, that's what I have, what else do I need? He made a list in his mind. Broomstick, sneakoscope, travel cloak, school books, reading books, parchment, a picture of his mother… The list went on. _

_Draco smirked as a plan formed in his head._

_He knew much more than he lead his father to believe. He knew quite a bit of dark magic, he was very perceptive and almost always knew what people were thinking and feeling, and, of coarse, just how to annoy them. He also knew absolutely every square inch of this house. Including, he smirked, the location of a hoxoucrux and a map is father had to locate the dark lord at the time of a gathering. All members of the inner circle had it. _

_Draco gathered everything he needed from his room and sauntered down to the left wing of the dungeons _where _the Horcrux was. After about fifteen minutes he had disable the wards and had passed the retna and wand scan. Only Malfoys and the Dark Lord himself could get down here. And they wouldn't know for days, even weeks. No one ever came down here. A gold encrusted goblet was in the center of the room. But that wasn't the Horcrux, though, very valuable. He decided to take it. _

_In the corner he tapped on a stone on the wall with his wand. The wall opened to revel a drab room, remarkable similar to a janitor's closet. He took the broom out and muttered "Finite Incantatem." The broom transformed into a simple cherry wooden staff, but he could feel the magical aura around it. Merlin's staff, Merlin the founder of today's magical word, also a hoxoucrux. He made a replica of it, as a diversion of coarse. He cast confucious charms on it so it would confuse anyone who touched it into thinking the magical aura was still there, the transformed it back into a broom. _

_Draco then grabbed the map as well. He then staged it his room to look as if he had been kidnapped, to through them off the trail. All those years of his father's training actually came in handy, not that he would ever admit it. Draco headed down to the ballroom fireplace. He grabbed the floo powder from beside the fireplace grabbed him things and… _

_Blaise Zabini stepped through the fireplace._

_Draco froze. Then his cool, indifferent manner returned. "Zabini" He drawled, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" sarcasm etched in his voice. _

_"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Draco." Blaise said in an equally sarcastic tone. "It almost looks as if ickle Draco is running off." Blaise found himself face to face with the infamous Malfoy glare. Quicker than the eyes could follow he drew his wand. He quickly disarmed Blaise. A look of horror came over Blaise's face. "I know we are friends, but..."_

_"Obliviate" A look of blank confusion came over Blaise's face. Draco took this opportunity to grab the floo powder and floo to his summer house in Greece. He knew that his father would find him here but he needed time to figure out where he would go._

_Nocturn Ally? No, he thought, his father would look there. The Lestrange's house. No they would tell his father. Every option he thought of had something wrong with it. With a start he realized his life revolved around Lucius. The word was like some vile curse, Lucius. How he hated the word, but where to go? The Leaky Cauldron? No, crawling with mudbloods and too crowded before school starts. Hogsmeade! He could stay in the Three Broom Sticks. He couldn't stay in the Hog's Head his father had connections there but he could be close to Hogwarts so when school begun he wouldn't have to take the train. _

_Hmmm, he thought. Only one problem. All of Hogsmeade had closed the floo network due to the warand put up apperation wards. There was only one option - He would have to take the bloody night bus._

* * *

That was exactly how he had ended up here. On a Merlin forsaken bus on is way to Hogsmeade. But he was away from his father and the suffocating grip he had. He was free.

* * *

Hermione was sprawled out on her bed unceremoniously reviewing her life's latest developments. This had been an interesting summer to say the least. Her life had been completely altered in such a short time period she still was unsure of exactly where she was going next. She was still in a daze from all the excitement and wasn't really talking to anyone just yet. She easily put a bold, courageous act on in the face of danger, but the after affects she just wasn't sure of how to deal with them. 

Dumbledore's death had been a huge shock to everyone. It had also been a major victory for the dark side of the war. Dumbledore had been the leader of the light side and now no one knew where to turn. Scratch that, she thought, everyone was turning to the famous Harry Potter. They didn't seam to realize Harry was human like the rest of them and was not even seventeen yet. Harry couldn't handle this. So he had disappeared and no one had heard from him since Dumbledore's funeral. Ginny was crushed, and of coarse Hermione herself did the only thing she could think of, she buried herself in work.

Her final year at Hogwart's was coming close, and it was during one of the greatest wars in wizarding history. As much as she cared about her schoolwork some things, okay very few things, were just more important. And surviving and winning the war were two of those things. So Hermione had done a lot of research, potion altering and magic-ing and come up with something she thought might just be the key to winning the war. It was some much easier to work now that she was a legal adult witch and could apperate and do magic legally. But would her work be enough to win the war, or were they all doomed?

* * *

Harry Potter sat on a lumpy orange couch. The same color as an orange quill he had found. It really was quite atrocious. He had never been one for Transfiguration. If only Hermione was here… NO! He couldn't think like that. He couldn't think about his friends. He had work to do. 

So far he had destroyed one of the Horcruxes, along with the two Dumbledore had gotten rid of. He had tracked down Helga Hufflepuff's goblet. It had taken him weeks to destroy it. After he returned to Sirius' house to gather his things only to find the diary of Sirius' brother. Regulus Alphard Black, R. A. B. The diary was filled with hidden codes and messages including information about the Horcruxes whereabouts. With some unexpected help from Dobby, he had deciphered the diary and now had only to pinpoint the locket's location. It also had a list scribbled of the Horcruxes known to Regulus.

_1. __Diary _

_2. __Snake _

_3. __Hufflepuff cup _

_4. __Godric Gryffindor's coffin _

_Not sure of the other two… _

He knew the first three, but the fourth was helpful. He didn't know that Godric Gryffindor's coffin was the last Horcrux. He made a list of his own.

_The Gaunt Ring (DESTROYED by Dumbledore)_

_Riddle's Diary (DESTROYED by Dumbledore) _

_Nagini, the snake ( With Voldomort, not sure how to get him…) _

_Slytherin's Locket, stolen by R.A.B (location – somewhere near or in Hogwarts, maybe Hogsmeade) _

_Helga Hufflepuff's Cup (DESTROYED)_

_Godric Gryffindor's coffin (location unknown, some speculations- near Hogwarts, Iceland – his summer house with family graveyard, no one knows quite where the four founders are buried) _

It was now July 12. Harry had made some decent headway. He had only three Horcruxes left to destroy, then there was Voldemort. He had a lot left to do. He knew a rough location of the locket and coffin, but Nagini was almost always with his master. It would be difficult.

That is why he had but himself off from his friends, Ron, Hermione, and… Ginny. Would she ever forgive him? He couldn't think about that now, he had too much left to do. He had moved from Sirius' house and was currently living out of a suitcase he had found there. He was actually quite literally living in a suitcase. It was reallytruely amazing. There was a small two bedroom apartment within the case. Once someone was inside it, the suitcase camouflaged with the surrounding area so it was almost impossible to find. He had stored most of his things within one of the bedrooms, the rest of his Horcrux tracing devices, notebooks and informationwere throughout the rest of the apartment. He had used quite a bit of the fortune Sirius had left him to buy such tracking devices. He had also hired Dobby for the summer to sort and clean up his things.

Harry was now headed toward the Three Broomsticks to search for the locket and coffin. Little did he know who he would meet when he got there.

**Ok, review please! Too long, too short? Got any ideas? It's just a prolog my regular chapters will be longer. Any mistakes you find please tell me. Thanks for reading! I was gonna add more thoughts from the other characters but I figured that would be too lengthy, so I just did the main characters. Second chapter will probably include Ron, Ginny and Blaise, mabey Minerva McGonagall, school shopping and Harry and Draco may meet. I'll probably update in a few days. **

**Remember – Please Review! Thanks 4 reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny Weasley sat gazing out at the ocean. Her father decided to get the family's mind off things and go on vacation, to an American muggle beach. So Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George had all picked up and left the burrow to come here, Joan's Beach New York. They would be here for a week and in the wizard portion of New York City for three days.

'Great' Ginny thought. 'I've been here for 2 hours and I'm already board. What will I do for a week?' She then noticed a flash of purple out of the corner of her eye, then heard a loud thump. In a flash Ginny reached in her pocket a gabbed her wand. She stood facing a women in an orange and purple one piece bathing suit and short spiky purple hair.

"Wotcher…" the women grumbled. Ginny looked closely. "Tonks?"

"Ermmm" the woman mumbled. "Tonks? Tonks what are you doing here?"

"Ugg, you guys weren't suppose to know I was here" Tonks looked ashamed. "Remus and I have been assigned to look after you and your family. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you guys, and I think Minerva wanted Remus and I to get a bit of a vacation as well. And put that away, we're surrounded by muggles." Ginny put her wand away, while Tonks waved and motioned someone over. Out of the crowded beach a man with auburn hair and blue eyes sauntered over.

"She wasn't suppose to know we were here!" said the man she realized was Remus. "Tonks here refused to disguise herself!"

"Mmm" Ginny said amused "I don't think the bright purple and orange was very discreet". She bent down and picked up something on the sand and slipped it in her pocket.

"We should go somewhere else to talk." Remus muttered, peering over at a oddly bland couple nearby.

"We can go to the beach house we rented. Though I think the boys are still there. My parents went to wander the beach."

000000000000

Fred, George and Ron were not in fact still at the house.

"Pickles!" Fred yelled as he smacked the ping-pong ball across the table.

"Chocolate" George yelled equally loud, hitting the ping-pong ball with his head.

"I don't think this is how your suppose to…" "Yarn!" Fred said interrupting Ron's complaining.

"Glue" George yelled as he attempted to hit the ping-pong ball with his foot. Ron snatched the ball out of the air turning red with anger.

"Why are you saying things like pickles and glue? I don't think that's how your suppose to play! Don't ignore me! Hey!" Ron exploded.

"Pickles and Glue?" Fred mumbled.

"I agree with you completely brother! That would make an excellent song!" George exclaimed.

"Pickles and Glue, Pickles and Glue!

Go great in a pie, Pickles and Glue"

"Stop! That's it I'm leaving!" Ron stormed out of the recreation room as Fred and George resumed their game of what looked very much like ping-pong hacky sac.

Ron stormed out on the beach, heading back toward the beach house making quite a scean. "Fred an George, uggg always do this. Leave me out hate them…" He muttered. Little did he know that the same couple that Remus had warned Ginny of had been watching Ron.

00000

Blaise Zanbini stood dazed in the Malfoy ballroom. He couldn't remember for a moment why he was there. It was all coming back to him. The Dark Lord had asked him to feach Draco for him. He had said the young Malfoy had to learn a lesson.

Blaise scoured the house but couldn't find Draco. He knew that would not be good, for Draco's sake at least. When the Dark Lord was after someone, they never lasted long. He grabbed a fistful of floo powder and stuffed it in his cloak pocket, then grabbed a pinch and threw it into the fire place, "Godric's Hollow!"

"Ahhh… Mr. Zanbini. Where is my son?" Lucius hissed.

"I was told to go directly toward my master, sir." Blaise said.

"Very well, he's in the study with Nagini."

Blaise stepped into the dimly lit room, waiting to be addressed. After what seamed like ages, Voldomort hissed to the snake beside him. Nagini slithered toward Blaise. The snake wrapped itself around Blaise's ankle.

"I don't see Draco." He hissed. "That was your mission. Where is he?"

"He wasn't at the manor. His room looked as if he was kidnapped, but his travel cloak and cloths were missing. He wasn't kidnapped."

"I realize that." The Dark Lord hissed. "I want you to find him, and go undercover. You find out what he's doing, if he has any useful information. If the young Malfoy is an enemy of the dark, and he has no family, then he is either alone or with the light."

"It would be my pleasure."


	3. Chapter 3

Draco sauntered into the Three Broomsticks like he owned the place. He had done this countless times before, but never looking quite like this. His hair color had changed from its perfectly groomed, platinum blond hair to slightly longer, unruly, sandy blond locks. His face appeared to have changed to. He had a haunted, angry expression that somehow seamed to alter his appearance. His eye color had also changed from storm gray to an unremarkable brown color. He seamed to be thinner as well.

Draco approached the bar. "I would like a room." He said to Rosemetta, who was flipping through the Daily Prophet.

She looked skeptically up at the unfamiliar face before her. " Do you have enough money?" She asked. "It's 20 gallons a night."

"I have enough." He stated simply, as he placed the coins on the counter.

"Shelby!" Rosemetta shouted in a commanding voice. With a faint pop a small house elf appeared.

"You called master, what can Shelby be doing for you?" asked the nervous looking house elf.

"We have a guest" She smiled to reassure the nervous elf. "Please set get room five ready for …" She turned to Draco. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" Shelby disappeared with a faint 'pop'.

"Will" he lied.

"Alright." She smiled "Would you like something to drink while your waiting for your room to be prepared?" Rosemetta asked politely.

"No thank you" He said in a similar polite fasion. "I could use some of the latest gossip though. I've been out of the country for the last few weeks and out of touch with the news."

She nodded, "There have been a lot of attacks lately." She whispered. "But not like you would expect."

"What do you mean?" he questioned, apparently interested in this new information.

"You-know-who usually attacks muggles, and muggle-borns, right?" She paused. "Well there have been attacks on some upper-middle class folks, some of them even pure-bloods, but he hasn't been so intent on killing."

"Yea?" Draco said, on the edge of his seat.

"The Death Eaters been taking the house elves."

"What?" he muttered to himself looking confused.

With a pop Shelby appeared, then bowed. "Mr. Will's room is being ready now." The elf said.

"Show him to his room." Commanded Rosemetta.

"Yes master, right away!" Said the little house elf eagerly. "Right this ways, sir."

"Wait, can I have that?" Draco asked pointing to the wrinkled Daily Prophet on the bar.

"Sure, I'm finished with it." Said Rosemetta absentmindedly.

Draco took the paper and followed the house elf up the stairs.

* * *

As soon as Draco disappeared up the stairs a figure concealed by a dark green cloak entered. The figure walked up to the bar. 

"Do you have any rooms?" asked a familiar voice. "And one butterbear please."

Rosemetta peered at the figure curiously. " I know that voice." She declared.

The figure backed up, apparently not wanting to be recognized.

"Harry Potter!" She exclaimed.

* * *

**Author's Note- Okay I know that was a short chapter, but it just means the next one will be even better. It just seamed like a good place to end. I've already got the next chapter started too, so it should be up with in the next day. **

**PLEASE REVIEW- it only takes like 2 seconds, I don't care if it's good or bad. And if you like the story get other people to read and review. The more review I get the quicker I'll update. I'd really like 20 reviews by the time I write the 5th chapter- that's the goal at least.**

**Also I could use an editor to read the chapters before I post them to catch all my spelling and grammar mistakes (some of you may have noticed that is not my strong point) **

**Thanks to all the readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please, Please, Please Review!! It would make me really happy. **

**Disclaimed- I did not create Harry Potter or any of the characters. :(**

* * *

_Professor McGonagall,_

_I know you must be very busy, but I would like to meet with you, preferably at Hogwarts, as soon as possible._

_H.G. (know-it-all)_

Hermione scrutinized the letter she had just written. It was rather cryptic, but wouldn't give away too much if it were intercepted. She planned to meet with McGonegall and discuss what she was working on. She had been studying elven magic and it's link to muggleborn magic. She was also hoping that McGonegall would let her stay at Hogwarts the rest of the summer to use Hogwarts extensive library and some of the staff's books, if she could get permission.

* * *

'The bland looking couple' that Remus had pointed out earlier was watching Ron's tantrum on the beach. 

"That's him," The young woman with a pug-like face pointed out.

The man next to her with gorilla-like arms got up and began to lunge in the direction of the angry red head. The pug-faced woman grabbed one of the man's massive arms. "You are such an idiot Vincent!" She screeched. "This place is swarming with muggles! Do you really want hundreds of witnesses? especially muggles!"

"Sorry Pansy" the dejected man mumbled.

"We will follow him," Pansy said slowly. "Then wait until he is alone and stupefy him, Got it?" Crabbe nodded. "Good, lets go."

* * *

Ron was furious. The twins always, ALWAYS left him out. Ugg, he didn't get any of their jokes, and what is worse is they were always trying their new concoctions on him. Yesterday they had slipped something into his drink and he could only say words that began with 'R' for three hours and last week they turned his nails orange and his toe nail grew so long he couldn't even walk. But this was the last straw. 

He stomped toward their cabin, completely unaware that Crabbe and Parkinson were following him.

He swung the front door open forcefully and stormed in the cabin. Then slammed the door closed. "Anyone home?" Ron yelled.

Silence answered him.

Suddenly the door flew open. Ron spun around. "_Expelliarmus!_" Screamed Pansy. Ron's wand flew out of his hand. Pansy twirled Ron's wand in her hand. She began to laugh.

"What the hell?" Ron said backing up.

Crabbe stepped in through the door way. "I'll get him!" Crabbe declared. Pansy vaguely wondered weather he was trying to impress her. Crabbe swung a punch at Ron. Ron blocked it and punched him in the stomach.

"Use your wand you idiot!"

Crabbe took his wand out of his pocket. Ron lunged at him and tried to free the wand from Crabbe's grasp. With a sickening crack the wand broke.

"Noo" moaned Crabbe. Ron slipped the broken wand into his pocket and struck Crabbe in the head with a nearby vase. The massive body slumped to the floor. Ron turned around to find Pansy pointing her want directly at him.

Just as the door open Pansy screamed "_Singultus_!" A dark purple light flew out of her wand directly at Ron. His body slumped on the floor.

"Ron!" Ginny screamed, as she, Tonks and Remus came in the house. With in seconds all three had their wands drawn.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Remus said with a swish of his wand. Pansy's body became stiff and she fell to the floor.

"Ron!" Ginny screeched as she ran over to her brother. He lay limp and pale. She couldn't tell if he was breathing. Ginny began to sob. She looked up at Tonks and Remus, "Is he… is he dead?" She whispered.

* * *

Blaise sat contemplating how he would find Draco. Draco had always been smart, but this time he would be smarter. Blaise was determined, he would find Draco and send him to the dark lord. 

An owl flew through the window and interrupted his thoughts.

He took the letter from the owl. The owl flew off immediately obviously not expecting a response. He turned the letter over and instantaneously recognized the seal, the Dark Mark. He broke the seal and opened the letter.

_There is a meeting tonight, we have a new recruit who will help you with your mission. Come Prepared._

Good he would have some help with his mission. Blaise smirked.

Though he wondered who the new recruit was. He didn't know of any more Slytherins planning to take the mark, all the ones who wanted it had taken it after Dumbledore's death. And he highly doubted the Dark Lord would put him in charge of an older recuit... So who could it be?

* * *

Professor McGonagall (in her animagus form) lay in one of Hogwarts many gardens under a huge cherry blossom tree. The garden had been one of Albus Dumbledore's favorite places to spend his. There was even a beautiful bench carved out of cherry wood under the tree. The bench had various animals, both magical and non-magical, carved intricately into it's cherry wood under a golden lion. The words _The Bravest _were carved into the top of the bench. It was a good place to just sit and think. 

Minerva began to doze off just as an owl flew over and landed on the bench next to her. With a soft pop she transformed back into her human form. The startled owl flapped it's wings and offered her its letter. Minerva took the letter and opened it.

_Professor McGonagall,_

_I know you must be very busy, but I would like to meet with you, preferably at Hogwarts, as soon as possible._

_H.G. (know-it-all)_

The professor quickly scanned the letter, knowing immediately who it was from. She put the owl on her shoulder and headed back to the castle to write her response.

When she got to her quarters she grabbed a quill and scribbled her response.

_Of coarse Ms. Granger I would love to meet with you. I will see you tomorrow in the Great Hall at noon._

Then she sent the owl away with the letter.

* * *

**Thank You for reading! PLEASE REVIEW- I'LL UPDATE SOONER IF YOU REVIEW. - and I could also use an editor -(in case you haven't noticed my grammer isn't perfect)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: It's not mine – the end.

Hermione silently padded into the garden. "Professor?" Hermione called peering around. "Dobby said you were out here." A small cat appeared from behind her and transformed into the Mcgonagall Hermione was use to.

"Oh dear is it 12 already? I must have dozed off." Hermione looked at her strangely. This was rather out of character for the professor she had known for years. She was as punctual as Hermione was normally, which was saying quite a bit. It almost seemed characteristic of… no. She shook the idea out of her head, it almost seemed as if she was acting like her predecessor.

"Would you like to go back to the great hall Ms. Granger?" The new Headmistress asked.

"No, if that's alright. Its lovely out here." Hermione said gazing around. There was a huge blossoming tree in the center of the garden surrounded by tiny buttercups and and daisies then there were strager flowers that she had never seen before. She had a hunch that Neville would know what every last one was called. What really drew her attention was a beautiful bench beside the tree.

"Alright I'll have Dobby get us some lunch, Dobby!" The weary looking professor called.

"Yes Mistress? What can Dobby be getting for you?" Asked the odd looking elf. He was covered in a strange assortment of cloths. He was wearing two winter hats, a lovely assortment of green and red, a pair of mittens and a baggy pair of shorts in the hottest part of the summer.

"Ms. Granger is there anything in particular you would like for lunch?" asked the Headmistress.

"Dobby you know what I like to eat. Surprise us." Hermione said beaming at the house elf.

"Yes, of course! Anything for you, miss." The elf disappeared with a light 'pop.'

"Now what was it that you wanted to discuss with me?" asked the Headmistress as she waved her wand. A small table and two chairs appeared in the shade beneath the tree. They both sat.

"Well there were two things actually." Hermione began to explain. "I'll get strait to the point, I want to become an animagus." She gave Mcgonagall a piercing look as if deciding weather she should continue. "I've done extensive research."

"…of course you have." Muttered the Headmistress nodding.

"And I'm sure I want to do this. But I've also researched some adjustments."

"What kind of adjustments?"

"Well…" she started "That brings me to my next question, well it's not really a question, more of a theory."

"Spit it out deary, Ah there you are Dobby." She said as the house elf entered. "Lunch looks delicious.

"Dobby would you mind staying?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I wouldn't be minding Miss, but I don't want to be in the way." Dobey said looking pleased.

"You wouldn't be in the way." She said. "Now I was looking into the derivation of magic and different kinds of magic, like Dark magic versus light magic. In that case it is all about the intent of the user." She said pacing across the garden. "Something Malfoy said last year struck me. About how his family had bred them to be magical for thousands of years. Then how I am a 'mutation'. And I thought that maybe he was right. Not that I'm a mutation," she said shaking her head. "but that we have a different type of magic. Malfoy and all purebloods have less of an elemental magic, more controlled, predetermined. He only has so much. But muggleborn magic comes from a different place. Its more elemental and chaotic. And if I'm correct," she said looking at Dobby. "It is the same type of magic house elves have, and most other magical creatures." Dobby nodded. "Dobby what can you tell me about your magic?"

Dobby looked slightly surprized. He began, "Well miss, I can't be telling you everything but you is correct. Our magic is different from wizards. Like how we can apperate in the castle. We just be using a different type of magic. And we isn't born with so much magic. When an elf is young their magic is very different. In some it is almost not there, in others it is very out of control. When I was being a little elf my magic was like that, very out of control. My mum took be in the woods in the winter, only I didn't be liking how the trees looked sad and had no leaves. So I made them all grow, a whole forest suddenly was covered in leaves. Over an elf's life we learn to control our magic, but it is not individual magic, no. It is all connected. My magic is that of the trees and wind and sun and all the other house elves. I do not be knowing if you magic is the same. But I do be knowing that yours is not the same as purebloods. You have simply been taught to use it in the same manner as the purebloods. I think you can learn our magic."

"Dobby, can you teach me some?" Hermione asked eagerly. "I know you can't teach me everything, some things need to be secret among the elves but I just want to be able to harness the elemental magic. I suspect if I use it to become an animagi I can make some changes. Because elemental magic is not limited an animagi through this magic will be more powerful, I belive that I can make myself a magical creature, and keep some of those traits even when I'm not transformed." She said fervently. "So what I wanted to ask you professor is if you could train me and help me become an anamagi. And I also wanted to know if I could stay at the castle and train some with Dobby, if he's willing of course, and if I could use the library for my research." She finished. "And if there's anything you want in return I'd be more than willing to do it." Hermione added.

Minerva looked thoughtfully towards the cherry tree. "I suppose it would be okay. But I want you to record everything that your doing and ask me before you do anything, I wouldn't want you getting hurt." Hermione nodded. "And I suppose you can stay here. I would welcome some company." She smiled.

**A/N**

**Tell me how you like it so far! And I'm not positive how the story is going to twist and turn yet, so if you have any ideas or suggestions, put them in a review. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Also I could use an editor, if anyone is interested. If you haven't noticed my spelling and grammar aren't the best.**


End file.
